1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an accessory for rigid connection to a display panel of the type having an elongated longitudinal undercut retainer channel along at least one edge, the entrance to said channel defining a narrow slot. Display panels of this type are in widespread use for the construction of multiple panel temporary displays for use at conventions, trade shows, and similar exhibitions. The accessory comprises an elongated tubular member and at least a pair of aligned longitudinally spaced apart snap-into-place connectors.
The display panel accessory according to the present invention is versatile. It may be used as horizontal or vertical decorative trim for a mutiple panel display. It may be used as a horizontal hand rail. It may be used as a connector to join adjacent panels, either in flat walls or angularly displaced panels.
2. The Prior Art
Firks U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,736 is exemplary of the type of multiple panel display with which this invention is concerned and discloses standard display panel construction in which the vertical edges of individual panels are provided with recessed retainer grooves or channels for assembly of adjacent panels. Whereas Firks is concerned with and discloses means for flexably and hingedly interconnecting adjacent panels, the present invention is concerned with rigid assembly.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,788 discloses a locking system for rigidly joining display panels together in various configurations.